historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
James DeJohn
| birth_place = Newton, Iowa, U.S | death_date = | death_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S | nickname = The De John D'John | occupation = | bike_number = | height = | weight =245 lb (111 kg) | years =1953–1957 | teams =Suzuki | races =77 | classes = | retired =1966 | total =26 | wins =26 | GP =21 | losses =0 }} James Paul DeJohn (December 1, 1939 – August 4, 1999), better known as The De John, was American motocross rider from 1953 to 1966 and held the world Motocross Championship title from 1953 to 1956; which he retired the title. He went undefeated in his career of 26–0 defended the title three times, against The Messenger, Chris Keith Ellison, and Jacob Jones (two times). Known for fastest riders of all time and stamina, DeJohn has been included by boxing historians in lists of the greatest boxers of all time. * Bert Randolph Sugar & Teddy Atlas The Ultimate Book of Boxing Lists Running Press, * ESPN.com, ALL-TIME GREATEST BOXERS * James B. Roberts & Alexander G.Skutt The Boxing Register: International Boxing Hall of Fame Official Record Book, McBooks Press, * The Mike Casey Archive The Cyber Boxing Zone * Russell Sullivan Rocky Marciano: The Rock of His Times, Illinois Press, * International Boxing Research Organization heavyweight-rankings * International Boxing Hall Of Fame IBHOF Modern Inductees, Rocky Marciano DeJohn was often surpassing his own father of 66.4 mph. Early life DeJohn was born on December 1, 1939 in Newton, Iowa to former U.S Army War veteran of World War II, Charles W. DeJohn Jr. (1913–1980) Amateur career Professional career Starting for Undefeated Streak Feud with Jacob James and Chris Keith Tucker Subsequent bouts and final feuds Life after racing Death Personal life Legacy Professional motocross record } | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |25 | Win |25–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |24 | Win |24–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |23 | Win |23–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |22 | Win |22–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |21 | Win |21–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |20 | Win |20–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |19 | Win |19–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |18 | Win |18–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |17 | Win |17–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |16 | Win |16–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |15–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |14 | Win |14–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Win |13–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 | Win |12–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |11 | Win |11–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |10 | Win |10–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |9 | Win |9–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |8–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Win |7–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |6–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |5–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |4–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Win |3–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |} See also Notes References Bibliography External links Category:1939 births Category:1999 deaths Category:Motocross riders Category:Undefeated motocross riders